Bewitched Snow
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UP] [sequel to Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero] Anna and Anthony are reunited but what if this perfect romance isn't so perfect?
1. Chapter 1

Anthony POV

I can't believe it. I have my Anna back. She's sitting right here, in my arms. I can smell her lemony scented hair, eel her warm skin against mine, feel her breathing against my chest, see the life in her eyes. I had thought that I had lost her for good. But now she is with me and I'm going to make sure she'll be with me for ever.

"I want to be changed Anthony" she said looking me straight in the eyes. It's as if she read my mind because I wanted to change her.

"Ok" Is all I can say. She smiles and nestles her face into my chest. I hear someone outside my door and then it bursts open and my mom walks in.

"ANTHONY MAESON CULLEN, IF YOU DON'T STOP SULKING AROUND I AM GOING TO..." she stops as she sees Anna sitting in my lap, my arms wrapped around her, and her face nestled against my chest.

"Anna?" her eyes are filled with disbelief. She takes a cautious step towards us and Anna lifts herslef from me and walks over to my mother.

"Yes Bella. It's me" my mom wraps her arms around Anna and begins to cry. Anna follows my mother and begins to cry too.

"I thought me had lost you" my mom says as she releases Anna. She takes the end of her sleeve in her hand and wipes away her tears. Soon my father and the rest of my family come in and take turns giving Anna hugs and saying how much they missed her.

"I've missed you all so much" she said returning back to her place on my lap.

"Is there actually a heaven?" Emmet asks.

"Yes" she says we all look at her showing her that we want her to explain.

"It's beautiful. Lushes green grass stretching farther than the eye can see, crystal blues skys, a golden sun that never stops shining, beautiful trees that provide just enough shade to rest under, and right before you enter the gates to heaven you have a choice of what age your soul will be. I chose my regular age. It was quite lovely there but I felt so empty. So alone. I missed you guys so much. I was miserable up there. That's why god gave me a second chance to live" everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"We're all just glad that you're back. We'll leave you two alone now" mom said as she pushed everyone out of the room. She winked at me as she closed the door.

"When will you change me" she asked when we heard the door shut.

"Whenever you want my angel" she smiled as I kissed her hand.

"Tonight. I want your family to be there as well" she said. I nodded and I kissed the hollow of her neck.

"I love you Anthony" she said as I made my way up her neck and to her cheek.

"I love you too Anna" I said before I pressed my lips to hers.

"So, what happened to my house" she asked when our lips parted.

"A family bought it. They fixed it up and now it looks as good as new" she smiled and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Who's the family" she asked.

"I don't really know. They have one son and that's it. The mom's a writer and the dad's a famous photographer. That's all I know"

"I'm going to go and check it out ok" she said as she pushed herself off of me.

"Ok. Be back soon though because your change will take place after you eat" I said kissing her on her forehead. She smiled and she ran out the door.

* * *

Anna POV

I took Edward's car which is now Anthony's car to my old house. I parked the car in a shoulder off of the dirt road and I walked the rest of the way. I stopped behind a bush as I heard someone playing a guitar. I peered around the bush to see a teen boy around 17 sitting in a chair on a balcony over hanging the porch. The music was beautiful and it seemed to draw me closer to the house. As I got closer I was able to see the boy more clearly. He had messy blonde hair, hazelish eyes and he was rather buff. He was wearing a wife beater and baggy jeans.

I made it to the end of the driveway and the music stopped. Suddenly he was gone and for some reason I felt saddened. I began to turn around when I heard the front door open and close. I turned back around and was face-to-face with the boy from the balcony.

* * *

**haha. the last part of Bella, I Love You. It's gonna get really good. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi there" the boy said.

"Hi" I squeeked out. He laughed and my heart melted.

"My name's Ryan" _Ryan. _I kept replaying his name over and onver in my head.

"Mine's Anna" I said. He smiled.

"What would a pretty young thing like you be doing out here" he asked.

"Well I used to live here and I'm not that young" I said with a return smile.

"Well then why don't you come in" he said motioning towards the house. I nodded and he led me to the front door. He opened the door for me and I walked in. The house looked pretty much the same as it did when I lived here. The furniture was pretty much the same also.

"It lookse exactly like it did when I lived here" I said. He smiled and then walked into the kitchen. When he returned he had two mugs full of coffee in his hands.

"Here, you look like you need it" he said as he handed me one of the mugs. I took it and began to sip it. He led me over to a couch and we sat down.

"So, do you go to school here" he asked before taking a sip from his mug.

"Yeah. I go to Kingsford High. I'm junior" I said proudly.

"I'm going to be starting there tomorrow also as a junior" he said with a smile.

"That's really cool" I said.

We just sat there talking and drinking our coffee's for hours. I felt like I had a real connection with him and for some odd reason I felt like I was betraying Anthony.

I got up and went to go look at one of the pictures on the walls but as I made my way across the room I tripped and the mug shattered and some of the shards sliced through my skin and made me bleed. Ryan came over to me and when he saw the blood something happened. Something I recognized. His eyes turned black.

"You're a----- a------- vampire" I said. At first he looked at me dumbfounded and then something seemed to click.

"How'd you know" he asked as he helped me up.

"My boyfriend's a vampire and I recognized the change in your eye color" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"I think you should go. Your blood smells so delectable and my parents will smell it and their not as used to it as I am yet" he said glancing up the stairs.

"Ok" I said. I pulled out my keys and ran out to my car. When I started it Ryan was at my window. I rolled it down and he brought his face really close to mine.

"I'm sorry about this" he said and then he pressed his lips to mine. Instinctively I closed my eyes and continued the kiss and then when I realized what I was doing I quickly pulled away from the house, leaving Ryan standing there looking shocked.

* * *

Anthony POV

"ANNA" I yelled as she walked into my room. She just looked at me with a pained expression.

"Are you ok" I asked as I walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her but she just stood there.

"I'm so sorry Anthony" she whispered. I just looked at her.

"What're you sorry about" I asked. She looked into my eyes and she began to cry. I knew that this was bad, really really bad.

* * *

**dun dun dun. lol. write more later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony POV

"I'm sorry I was late" she said.

"It's ok Anna. You weren't that late" I said as I stroked her hair. I knew this wasn't the real reason she was sorry but I figured she would tell me when she was ready.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to change me anymore" she sobbed into my shirt.

"Of course I want to change you" I said. She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

* * *

Anna POV

I didn't like lieing to Anthony but I didn't want to hurt him. It was just better if I didn't tell him just yet.

Alice and Bella were helping me get ready for the change. They had me in a white nightgown that flowed all the way to the floor. My hair was longer now and it fell to my waist. They told me to be strong and that it was going to be extremely painful.

"You look beautiful Anna" Anthony said as I made my way to the living room. He laid me down on the couch and made sure that I was extremely comfortable.

"Alice, go get a cold rag and ice and bring them here" Anthony ordered. Alice obeyed and was back in a flash.

"Are you ready Anna" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes" I said. He brushed some hair away from my neck and then he barred his teeth. Suddenly I felt his teeth pierce the flesh on my neck and then I felt a liquid substance begin to fill the wound. He pulled back and it wasn't long before my neck felt like it was on fire.

"FIRE" I cried. I put my hand to my neck and it didn't feel hot.

"Rag" Anthony said. Alice handed him the rag and he placed it on the wound.

"Just be strong Anna. Be strong" everyone said. I closed my eyes and unconciousness overtook me.

* * *

**i kno its short but i need to go get sum sleep for tomorrow. i'll update again very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna POV

The next few days were living hell. The only thing that made them bright was seeing Anthony's smiling face everytime I woke up. He always told me how much he loved me and that he was going to stay by my side until the end of the third day.

"Anthony" I screamed. It was the end of the third day and he wasn't by my side.

"He had to go out hunting Anna" Alice said as she entered the room. She looked different to me now. Not that she changed or anything but I could see all of her features more clearly now.

"Alice, why do you look different" I asked. She just walked over to me and smiled.

"Because Anna, you are a vampire now. You will see things in a new light. You will also have vampire speed, vampire strength, and your own special power"

"No way" I said. I knew all of that already but I couldn't believe it was really happening to me.

"ANNA" I heard Anthony call from the front door. He ran into the room and as I stood from the couch his jaw dropped.

"What" I said as I instinctively put my hands to my face. He walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"Follow me" he said as he led me to the bathroom. He turned on the light and told me to go look in the mirror.

Instead of myself looking back at me it was a girl who looked a million times better than I ever did. Her blonde hair fell past her waist, blue eyes were now a deep crimson red, her skin was white with dark circles under her eyes.

"Is that really me" I asked as I gave myself a once over in the mirror.

"It is" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and began to plant kisses from my neck to my shoulder.

"Anthony" I said as I turned to face him. I cupped his face in my hand and he just looked at me with such love in his eyes that it made my heart heavy with guilt.

"Yes my love" my heart broke in two. I knew I had to tell him.

* * *

Anthony POV

_Anna is such a whore. I hate her. I should've never changed her. I wish she had just died. How could she do this to me? How? Didn't I give her everything I had and more? What more does she want? If I ever see her again I'll kill myself._

"Anthony" she said as she reached her hand out to touch my face but I turned away.

"Get out" I said. She just looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Anthony" she said in a low whisper. She reached her hand out again but this time I hit it away.

"GET OUT" I yelled. She was shocked at my sudden outburst and she took off running. I looked out my window to see her blonde hair flying everywhere and her slender body moving at vampire speed.

"What happened Anthony" mom asked as she came into my room.

"Nothing mom. I just found out what a big mistake Anna was" I said, venom dripping from every word.

"What happened" she asked, seating herself on my bed. I took a seat next to her and drew in a deep breath and then I told her everything.

"I'm sorry Anthony but that's nothing to ruin a relationship over. Something like that happened to me and now look at me and your dad. We're happily married and we have an amazing son" she said as she placed a hand on my face.

"It just hurts so much mom" I said, dropping my head.

"I know son. The pain will go away, but the pain of losing someone you love never will" she said and then she got up and left. Leaving me with confused thoughts.

_I know what I need to do._

I got off my bed and took off running at vampire speed. I didn't care if anyone saw I just wanted my Anna back. I followed her scent. I knew I was going to have to do alot of apologizing but I didn't care. She was worth it. She was worth it all.

* * *

Anna POV

_Why did I tell him? Now he hates me and he never wants to see or talk to me again. My life is ruined._

I kept running until I reached my old house. For some reason I felt like I would be safe here. I still felt connected with this place even though it wasn't my home anymore.

"Anna?" I heard someone ask from the side of the house when I reached the front door.

"Ryan" I said looking over my shoulder.

"What're you doing here" he asked as he walked over to me.

"I need a place to stay" I said. Suddenly it started raining and we were getting soaked. He looked at me, nodded, and led me inside.

* * *

Anthony POV

I followed Anna's scent to her old house where I saw her and ANOTHER GUY. I felt my dead heart ache. My sadness caused the sky to start raining (**a/n: he can control the weather with his emotions**)

She said something to him and he nodded and gestured for them to go into the house. He opened the door for her and as they walked in he wrapped his arm around her waist. _I can't believe it._

* * *

**write more later. i promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony POV

I crept up to the window and looked in. They were seated on the couch and he had his arm around her while she had her head on his shoulder. I cringed at the sight. I felt as if my insides were threatining to come out when they kissed.

"Bitch" I said in a low voice. However, it was low enough for them to still hear it and they both heard it. Anna's head quickly turned to the window where I was standing and her eyes widened at the sight of me standing there.

"Anthony" she said. She started to get up but I was already half way down the driveway. I ran vampire speed all the way home.

I burst through the front door and stormed up to my room. I began to beat my walls until there were a bunch of holes everywhere.

_This mean war Anna. This means WAR._

* * *

Anna POV

I chased after Anthony until I reached the end of the driveway. I was pained that he had come to apologize, _I think_, and saw me kissing Ryan. I just wanted to die then and there.

"Anna" Ryan called from the porch. I just cried tearless cries as I walked back. He took me in his arms and cradled me against his chest.

_I'm sorry Anthony. I really am._

"You'll be ok Anna. I promise" Ryan whispered into my ear. His cold breath trickled against my skin.

"I love you Anna"

* * *

Anthony POV

"C'mon Anthony. Me, you, Jasper, and your dad are all having a boys night out" Emmet said as he burst into my room. He and Jasper literally dragged me out of my room and into Emmet's jeep where dad was already seated.

"You'll have fun. We promise" the three of them said as they exchanged mischevious looks.

Emmet drove to a nearby club and produced fake ID's for all of us. We showed them to the guy at the door and he allowed us in. There were alot of people in the club. Alot of them were our age and probably had fake ID's too.

"We're gonna find you a honey to take your mind off of Anna" Emmet said. He and Jasper walked out to the dance floor and soon after they left they were back with a girl who was a little shorter than me, pale skin, black hair, and charcoal black eyeshadow. She was wearing a black dress with a choker. Her hair was in a mussy updo. She was beautiful.

"This is the boy we were talkin bout" Emmet said as he pointed at me. The girl looked in my direction and smiled.

"Hi" she said. She walked over to me and stretched out her hand.

"Hi" I said as I took her hand.

"I'm Betty" she said with a smile that made my heart jump.

"I'm Anthony" I said with a returning smile.

The three of them left and I continued to talk to Betty. We talked for several hours and the whole time I never once thought of Anna.

"I should be heading home" she said as we realized that people were already starting to leave.

"Ok" I said. I walked her out to her car and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and if I was able to blush I would've.

* * *

**dun dun dun. lol. what's gonna happen. who knows? I KNOWS. lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**there's another story I want to get started on but i wont start until this story is finished so i'm going to kinda speed up the chapies a lil. don't shoot me please.**

* * *

Anna POV

"Let's go outside, the rain has stopped" Ryan said as he looked out the window. I agreed and he led me out back to an extravagent garden. We sat on the garden swing and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"What're you thinking about" he asked as I stared blankly at the stars.

"Well, I feel like those stars are my choices. That half is you" I said as I pointed to one half of the sky "and that half is Anthony" I said as I pointed to the other half of the sky.

"And.." he said.

"And I feel like if I decided to go to one then I might realize that it's not the one I want but I'll be stuck there" I said. I looked into his eyes and they were full of pain and curiosity.

"What side do you pick" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. Part of me is totally in love with Anthony and then another part is curious to see what I could have with you" he smiled a half-hearted smile.

"Just knowing that I have a chance is good enough for me"

* * *

Anthony POV

"How was it dude" Emmet said as I walked in through the front door.

"Fine" I said with a smile. He laughed and retreated back into the living room.

I walked up to my room and laid on my bed. My thoughts were filled with pictures of Betty. I thought about our conversation and as I did so I slipped my hand into my pocket and felt something. I pulled it out and saw that it was a folded up note. I opened it up to see Betty's name written above a phone number. I took out my cell phone and called the number to be greeted by an answering machine with Betty's voice recorded on it.

"Hi Betty. It's Anthony. Give me a call back when you get this. Bye" I hung up my phone and placed it on my nightstand. After I set my phone down there was a knock at my window. I walked over to it and was greeted by------_ her_.

* * *

Anna POV

"Do you have any clue what your powers are" Ryan asked. I looked at him and he smiled.

"No. Not a clue. It's as if they don't even exist" I said as I looked down at my hands which were folded neatly in my lap.

"Don't worry. All vampires have them. You'll get yours soon. I promise" he said as he rapped his arm around me.

"I'm gonna go for a drive" I said as I got up from the swing.

"Do you want me to come with you" he asked as he too got off of the swing.

"No thanks. I need some time alone" he was about to object but agreed anyway. He gave me his car keys and I quickly ran to his car. It was a blue porche and it looked so amazing.

I knew the exact place I was going to but I didn't know if I was welcome. I drove there anyway and instead of using the front door I climbed up to his window and nocked on the glass.

* * *

Anthony POV

"Anna" I said in a shocked voice. I opened the window and she climbed in.

"Hi Anthony" she said. She stood and dusted off her clothes.

"What're you doing here" I asked in a harsh tone. She just looked at me.

"I came to see you" she said as she walked closer to me. Love filled her eyes and it made me feel sick.

"Why?"

"I love you Anthony"

"I've heard that before" I said in a mocking voice.

"I mean it. I really do love you. I was naive. I wanted to see what it'd be like with another guy but it's nothing like what I have, sorry,_ had_ with you" she said.

"Anna..." before I could finish she put her finger on my lips. She soon replaced it with her lips. The kiss was passionate and full of longing, lust, and love.

I picked her up and laid her on my bed. I laid on top of her and she deepened the kiss even further. It felt exactly like it did before.

"I love you Anna" I said when we broke apart. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I need to bring back Ryan's car" she said suddenly. She reached for the keys in her pocket but I got them first.

"Anthony" she whined. I just got up and ran outside to be greeted by a blue porche.

"I'm driving" she said as she snatched the keys from my hand. I didn't say anything but just got in the car.

She sped off and as we were a mile and a half away she stopped the car on a shoulder and got out.

"Anna?" I asked questionally. She just smiled at me and ran off into the forest next to the road. I followed her to a river that was frozen solid on the top.

"Wow" I said. She smiled and lept at me, causing me to lose balance and fall with her landing on top of me. We kissed passionately like we did before.

"Anthony" I heard a familiar voice call from the road.

"Who's that" Anna asked as her head shot up.

"Betty" I said in a low voice.

"Who?"

"She was this girl the my uncle's and pop tried to set me up with"

"Oh" she sounded oh so enthusiastic.

"It's ok. We didn't do anything"

"ANTHONY" Betty screamed as she walked into the forest and saw me and Anna.

"How could you" she said with a hurt voice.

"We didn't have anything between us Betty so technically I'm not doing anything wrong" I said. She looked hurt as she just stood there.

"How'd you find me" I asked.

"Your mom said she saw you heading this way in a blue porche" she said. _Thanks mom_.

* * *

**write more later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna POV

Betty just stood there looking at us with a hurt expression. Suddenly I heard a rustling in the trees and I smelled a familiar scent.

"Anthony. Ryan's here" I said as I tugged on his sleeve and pointed in the direction of the noise.

"Figures" he said. He stood and then picked me up and stood me up next to him. Ryan ebmerged from the surrounding forest and stopped when he saw me in Anthony's arms.

"So you chose the other stars" he said with as much venom as he could muster.

"Yes Ryan. I did" I said as I wrapped my arms around Anthony.

* * *

Anthony POV

It took so much out of me to not rip Ryan to shreds then and there. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

"You know I'm not happy Anna" he said as he stepped closer to us.

"I know Ryan" Anna said as she took a step behind me.

"You know what happens when I get angry" he said. Suddenly his eyes grew and they turned to a jet black color. His finger nails lenghtened and his fangs grew also. He look like a sabertooth cat without the huge teeth and the fur.

"Stop Ryan" Anna said. He just ignored her and took a step towards me.

"You took her away from me so I'll take something away from you" he then grabbed Betty who was standing there motionless. He wrapped his arm around her neck and began to choke her.

"STOP IT" I yelled. I got ready to lunge at him but he just shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said as he put one of his razor sharp claws against Betty's neck.

"One false move and I'll slit this pretty young girls throat" Betty's eyes grew wide and she began to cry.

"Betty" I said softly. Anna was still standing behind me. Her hands held my shirt in tight fists.

"Anthony" Betty screamed. She tried to get out of Ryan's grasp but it was useless. He just hit her on the back of her head and knocked her unconcious.

"Leave her alone" I said as I took another step forward. He threw Betty to the ground and took a step towards me.

"Why should I let her live when you stole the one person that I loved away from me" he said as he eyed Anna. I socked him hard on his cheek and sent him flying back a good twenty yards.

* * *

**next chapter is the last chapter. sry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter folks and it's also the last intallment. I'm going to be writing another story so keep your eyes open for it.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this trilogy.**

* * *

Anna POV

When Anthony hit Ryan I knew all hell was going to break loose. Ryan had such a temper.

I made my way over to Betty and kneeled down next to her. I put her head on my lap and examined her.

"Stupid filth" Ryan spat at Anthony. They were fighting like two boxers in a boxing ring except more violently.

"STOP IT" I screamed. They ignored me and kept fighting. They were both getting fairly beaten and their blood was flying everywhere.

"ANTHONY. RYAN. STOP IT" I screamed again. They ignored me again.

* * *

Anthony POV

I didn't like ignoring Anna but I had to. I couldn't lose focus or else I could lose my life.

Ryan and I were hitting eachother pretty hard. We drew blood from eachother and we cracked a few bones which healed rather quickly.

"STOP IT" Anna screamed once again. This time I turned to face her and that was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

Ryan grabbed me by my hair and began to repeatedly hit my face. He then perceded to knee me in the stomach until I fell to the ground. He pulled my hair so that my face was tilted up.

"Say goodbye Anna" he said as he looked at her. I tried to get up but I was to weak.

"I love you Anna" I said as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Anna POV

"NO" I screamed I stood and Ryan let go of Anthony's hair. Anthony fell to the floor and didn't move.

"You stupid girl" Ryan said as he moved towards me. He was in front of me in an instant and he raised when hand into the air. I closed my eyes as I saw his hand being lowered at a great speed. His nails made contact with my skin and I felt flesh being ripped from my face. I felt a cold liquid begin to seep from the wounds and I fell to the floor.

"I can't believe I actually loved you" he said with venom dripping from every word. He then walked back to Anthony and grabbed his hair again. He put one nail against Anthony's throat and slit the skin. Blood began to drip from the wound and I could see all of the strenght leaving Anthony's body.

I stood and I let my rage consume me. I felt as if my whole body was being caught on fire.

* * *

Anthony POV

I looked up from my spot on the ground to see Anna being engulfed in a bright golden flame. Her hair acted as if it was being blown by a nonexistant wind and her eyes glowed a bright orange.

"Anna?" Ryan asked questioningly.

Anna just glared at him and suddenly a shock wave was sent from her body and it knocked Ryan back while it made me slide back a few inches. Ryan just laid at the spot where he had landed and marveled at Anna.

"You're going to die Anna. You're using all of your power" Ryan said. He stood and walked over to her. He tried to stick his hand through the fire but pulled it back quickly.

"It's too hot" he said as he coward away from her. His hand was severely burnt and he fell to his knees as he sobbed at the sight.

I got to my feet and began to weakly walk over to her.

"Don't man. It's too fricken hot" he said as he grabbed my pantleg.

"I don't care. I love her" I said as I shook his hand off. I continued to walk towards her, blood dripping from the slit in my throat and onto my shirt. I didn't care though. I couldn't save her last time so I was going to make sure I did this time.

I walked towards her and she continued to stare blankly into space, fire was still engulfing her body, and shock waves were pulsing from her body, but they were getting weaker with each one that passed.

"Don't do it man" Ryan said. I just ignored him and reached for Anna.

The fire was hotter then I perseved it to be. It scorched my skin but I didn't care. I kept reaching my hand through the blanket of fire until I reached Anna's arm. It was ice cold. I pulled her towards me and I soon was ungulfed in flames too. I wrapped her in a tight embrace and suddenly the fire extinguished. Her eyes returned to normal and she looked at with such horror in her eyes.

* * *

Anna POV

I looked at Anthony and realized what I had done. His skin was scorched and I knew he was dieing because of me. I wrapped my arms around him and weeped into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and I felt his cool blood seeping through my shirt.

"Anthony" I said as I examined his neck. His blood was dripping slower now which I knew meant that he was going to be dead soon. I placed my hand over the wound in order to try and stop the blood flow.

"No Anna. I'm dieing. It's inevitable" he said as he removed my hand. He suddenly dropped to his knees and I followed. I held his head in my lap and weeped against his hair.

"You can't die Anthony. You just can't" I cried. I began to rock back and forth as I held his upper body.

"I love you Anna" he said as he closed his eyes. I looked up into the sky and suddenly it was snowing.

"Look Anthony. It's snowing" I said. He didn't open his eyes but instead he smiled a weak smile.

"I'm doing it" he said. I looked back up to the sky.

"It's beautiful" I said. He held his smile and took in a slow breath.

"It's bewitched" he said. His smile faded and I held him closer to my chest. I kissed his forehead and I felt his body go limp. He was dead. I looked back up to the sky and weeped as the snow fell on my face.

"Bewitched snow"

* * *

**awww. so sad. sry it had to end that way folks. well tell me wut u think.**


	9. AN: PLEASE READ

**A/N: I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU ALL IF I SHOULD ADD A FOURTH STORY AFTER THIS ONE. I AM NOT CONTENT WITH JUST LEAVING THE STORY WITH ANTHONY'S DEATH. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO ADD ANOTHER STORY THEN JUST TELL ME. IF NOT THEN I WON'T. THANK YOU.**


End file.
